


A ~Special~ Christmas

by Drearee



Category: Project SNT, Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Courtney forgive me for not mentioning "weeeeeeeeeeeeener", F/F, Lord and Savior Jesus Christ forgive me for my sins on the eve of your birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 15:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17144132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drearee/pseuds/Drearee
Summary: SNT bumps into Amy and they go on a date.





	A ~Special~ Christmas

SNT shivered and wrapped her pink jacket around her body tightly, it was her favorite because it was a gift from Sonic! That said, he didn't really know how to pick clothes that suit the weather... But that was why she was going to buy him some nice, new winter gear for him! It was the least she could do after all he's done for her.  
  
A strong, cold gale suddenly blew in her direction as she walked down the sidewalk, and as her head was tucked down against the chilly winter wind, she couldn't see as she accidentally bumped into someone. As SNT and whoever she bumped into fell to the ground, she heard them yell.  
  
"Ouch!"  
  
SNT knew that voice! It was Amy! Sure enough, on the ground across from her was Amy Rose, another one of Sonic's friends! SNT scurried to her feet, apologising profusely.  
  
"Amy! I'm sorry for bumping into you, I couldn't see." SNT offered her hand to the fallen hedgehog, who blushed and gingerly took it while grumbling.  
  
"What are you doing here, SNT?" Amy asked. "I thought you said you wanted some time to yourself after that little 'dimensional fiasco'." It was true, SNT did want some time, but she wasn't really by herself. Even after fixing Rookie's dimension and putting him back in it, they were still connected through the Phantom Ruby, and they liked giving each other updates. It was like having a cross-dimensional penpal! That you could talk to. And see. Sorta. Either way, when nobody else can see who you're talking to it gets a little awkward. Especially that one time she was telling Rookie the Flaming Knuckles story and Rookie's Knuckles walked in on that. Yeesh.  
  
"Oh, don't worry about that! I'm ok now. I was just walking to the mall to buy Sonic a present!" SNT shook again as another cold wind hit. Her eyes were clenched against the cold, but she opened them once she felt something soft and warm wrap around her neck.  
  
"Here, you can borrow this. Just because you need it!" Amy huffed as she finished tying a slipknot in her scarf, now around SNT's neck. "And I'll come with you. Shopping, I mean. Nobody knows Sonic better than me!" SNT smiled brightly.  
  
"Thank you, Amy!"  
  
"Whatever, don't mention it. Let's get going already!" And at that, Amy grabbed SNT's hand, and they walked to the mall.  
  


* * *

  
Amy tried holding back the blood rushing to her face as the girl holding her hand was awestruck by the extravagant decorations the mall was decked out with.  
  
"Wow... Look at all of this!" SNT sighed. "Isn't it beautiful, Amy?"   
  
"Not as beautiful as you..." Amy muttered under her breath. SNT looked over.  
  
"What?" She asked.  
  
"What?" Amy said quickly. "A-anyways... Lets start over there!" She pointed to a sports outlet shop.  
  
"Right! Good eye." SNT broke away, leaving Amy's hand, in her opinion, woefully empty. She rushed to catch up to the quickly retreating blue set of fox tails.  
  
They continued darting from store to store for the rest of their evening, finally stopping at a coffee shop inside the mall, shopping bags tucked between both of their knees as they sat across each other. SNT sighed contentedly into her hot chocolate.  
  
"What a haul!" The bluette cheered. "I managed to find something for almost everyone! Thanks again, Amy. I wouldn't have been able to do this without you!" Amy blushed as brightly as her namesake as butterflies caught in her throat and the world turned sparkly and pink.  
  
"Ah... I-it's nothing! Glad to help, that's all!" She stuttered, hiding herself behind her own seasonal drink.  
  
"Oh, it's getting late... I better head back... This was really fun! We should go out like this more often." SNT smiled, and Amy felt like melting.   
  
"Y-ye-yeah..." Amy waved as the girl left. Sighing as she licked at the whipped topping of her drink moodily, she muttered to herself. "I am head over heels for that girl."


End file.
